1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp, and more particularly to an ink-refillable stamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stamp has a retaining seat, a moving seat, a spring, a handle, and a bottom cover. The moving seat is moveably mounted in the retaining seat. The spring is mounted on the moving seat. Two ends of the spring are respectively connected to the moving seat and the retaining seat. The handle is mounted on the moving seat and extends around the retaining seat. The bottom cover is mounted on a bottom of the retaining seat.
Furthermore, the moving seat of the conventional stamp has a bottom body, a printing element, and a top body. The bottom body has a bottom plate portion, an opening, a side plate portion, and multiple connecting holes. The opening is formed through the bottom plate portion of the bottom body. The side plate portion is formed on the bottom body around the bottom plate portion. The connecting holes are formed on the side plate portion. The printing element is mounted on the bottom body and has a block and an ink-absorbing layer. The block is mounted on the bottom plate portion and has a printing face protruding out of the opening of the bottom body. The ink-absorbing layer is mounted on the block.
The top body is mounted on the bottom body. The top body has a top plate portion, multiple ink-filling tubes, a wall, and multiple convex portions. The top plate portion of the top body is located on the printing element. The ink-filling tubes are formed on the top plate. The wall is formed on the top body around the top plate and extends into the bottom body. The convex portions are formed on the wall and are respectively inserted into the connecting holes of the bottom body.
The printing face of the block of the conventional stamp is exposed and etched in the factory, and then the printing face of the block is assembled between the bottom body and the top body of the conventional stamp. Ink is filling into the ink-absorbing layer via the ink-filling tubes. Then, the moving seat is to test print. If the result of the test print is good, the moving seat is further combined with the retaining seat, the spring, the handle, and the bottom cover, and then the conventional stamp can be shipped. Since a caliber of each one of the ink-filling tubes is small and the waiting time for the osmosis of the ink-absorbing layer is long, the operating time in the factory is increased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.